joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Giga Paul
Summary No one knows where giga paul came from. all we know is that it cares only about destruction, and although it is far from the strongest, it is formidable indeed (NOTE: THIS ARTICLE IS STILL UNDER CONSTRUCTION, HELP WOULD BE APPRECIATED) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C / 8-A/ 7-B / 6-C / 5-B / 4-A / 3-C / 3-A / 2-A / 1-B / 0, potentially far higher ''' '''Name: Paul dillet (looks like him, so why not?) Gender: Male age: Unknown classification: The strongest thing that looks like paul dillet to live powers: Superhuman physical characteristics. can increase these attributes to massive levels that make even the most powerful god like beings tremble. can also add new powers by shapeshifting into other, stronger forms. his hypothetical final form "legendary giga paul" is absurdly strong, and could possibly match or even surpass some of the strongest characters on this wiki. attack potency: street level / multi city block level / city level / island level / planet level / multi solar system level / galaxy level / universe level / multiverse level+ / hyperverse level / boundless speed: superhuman / subsonic+ / hypersonic / sub relativistic / speed of light / FTL / massively FTL+ / infinite speed / immeasurable / irrelevant / omnipresent lifting strength: superhuman / class 5 / class 50 / class K / class T / class Z / pre stellar / galactic / multi galactic / infinite / irrelevant striking strength: street class / small building class / city block class / small town class / small city class / mountain class / country class / moon class / large planet class / multiverse / true infinity durability:''' '''street level / building level / town level / large city level / island level / small planet level / small star level / solar system level / galaxy level / universe level+ / true infinity stamina: infinite range: extended melee range / hundreds of meters / kilometers / planetary / stellar / interstellar / galactic / intergalactic / multi universal / high complex multiversal / high hyperversal / irrelevant intelligence: non sentiant / learning impaired / below average / average / above average / gifted / genius / extraordinary genius / supergenius / nigh omniscient / omniscient weaknesses: quads and quints. quads and quints are the absolute only thing that can beat him. legendary form erases these weaknesses, making him unstoppable feats: allow me to try and list what hes done. powered up by failure triggered doomsday and armegeddon stole money from people by thinking about it killed 1000 innocent people at once country destroying death cannon in groin blew up cities evaporated the ocean blew up a universe turned a person into an ugly trap by shouting made dragon bones out of thin air legendary form can do all of this and more without even thinking about doing it Category:WIP Category:Memes Category:Wanked Category:Buff Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Not As Useless Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Transformation Category:There is no possible way to describe this Category:Ageless Category:Rap god Category:Beyond the concept of lifting strength Category:Tier 0 Category:Mechas Category:Can you pet black holes? Becase he did Category:Swole